Richard Lockwood
Mayor Richard Lockwood was the former Mayor of Mystic Falls, Virginia and a carrier of the werewolf gene. He married a human named Carol and they had a son together, Tyler. During Founder's Day, he was affected by the device, leading others to believe he was a vampire and killing him because of it. Richard was a member of the Lockwood Family and also a member of the Town Council. Season One Mayor Lockwood had a strained relationship with his son Tyler , and when Tyler got into a fist-fight with Matt Donovan at a party, he told Tyler that he would never embarrass his family again. Even though he was married, he was attracted to Pearl. Richard was a member of the Town Council. In the season finale, during Founder's Day, John Gilbert persuades Richard into sanctioning a strike against the tomb vampires using Johnathan Gilbert's Device. Richard and John knew that the Sheriff Forbes would never approve their plan, so they staged a coup against her. Richard rallied her deputies to their cause while John knocked her out and cuffed her in her office. Shortly before it began, he found his son and told him to go home, showing genuine care for Tyler for the first time. Richard and Tyler were both affected by the device though, and when Richard was injected with vervain by the deputies, it did not affect him. When Damon told him in the burning basement that he was a vampire Richard was agast, and staggered backward into a vampire who snapped his neck and killed him. Personality Richard loved his family, but also had a bad-temper, possibly due to his werewolf gene. He loved his wife Carol and his son Tyler, despite the two not getting along well. Richard also loved the town and held many festivities and fund-raisers for charity. He had a hatred for vampires, possibly due to his werewolf aspect. He, along with the Town Council, vowed to destroy any that came to town. He often went to the extreme to get what he wanted, like defying Sheriff Forbes and using the Gilbert device on'' Founder's Day.'' In The Turning Point, he tried to force Tyler and to fight. once called him a "douche" and Tyler once called him a "dick", Carol once called him a "jerk". he was also extremely arrogant and a control freak and the night they were going to round up all the tomb vampires he was willing to put innocent peoples lives in danger just to make sure that they capture the tomb vampires Appearances Season One * Family Ties * Lost Girls * Haunted * The Turning Point * Let The Right One In * Under Control * Miss Mystic Falls * Founder's Day Season Two * Masquerade (photo) Trivia *Richard appears once in a photograph in season 2. *In'' Family Ties'', when Carol Lockwood talks to him, she calls him Charles. This may be his middle name. *He is the only werewolf shown that has never triggered their werewolf curse. See also Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Lockwood Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters